Love At First Cheat?
by MrsRossLynchxo
Summary: Ally gets suspicious when her boyfriend of 5 years, named Austin is not coming home until after midnight. Is Austin up to no good? Or does Ally not trust him? *cursing*
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov

Trish and I are sitting on my couch, sipping our smoothies. I am so curious on what

Austin is doing, but I am trying my hardest not to show it.

"Hey." I say trying to break the silence.

"Hello." Trish says back in return, drifting into sleep.

" Trish , I need to talk to you, it's really important."

Trish just sits up, and I think shes pretending to listen.

"Oo gossip?" Trish asks as if shes interested.

"Okay listen, I think Austin is up to no good, he's been acting very shady lately." I Blurt.

"Don't you trust him?" she asks confused.

"I do, But I've come to the conclusion because ever since I had Addie, He's been out passed midnight! He's never here for the baby, nor has he ever changed a Diaper!"

Trish doesn't say a word, her eyes just widen.

Austin's Pov

I continue Kissing this girl I met at the Local bar two months ago, she is currently sitting on my lap.

"Babe, I have to go before Ally starts getting suspicious." I say in the kiss.

"Nooo! We are having fun!" Carissa Says playfully.

" I know!" I break the kiss.

She Whines.

I get up, and grab my stuff, give her a quick kiss goodbye, and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im a little new a this so bear with me!(; **

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!

Austin's POV:

I unlock the house and step inside. I see Addie, Trish and Ally all sleeping on the couch.

"Why do you come home so late?" Ally says softly.

"I told you Ally, im at the recording studio." i hiss.

"You honestly are such an asshole, you don't have to be such an asshole!" Ally shouts.

"Bitch, Shut the fuck up. I'm a big boy, im 21. I can do what i want!" I yell.

" uhm, im going to go... bye guys.." Trish says uncomfortably.

Ally's Pov:

I don't understand why he gets so defensive.

"All I did was ask you a fucking question" I say as i but Addie in her crib"

"Whatever. You honetly piss me off" he says.

"Why so sudden Austin, I didnt't piss you off last week." I laugh

" Just shut the fuck up!" he mumbles.

I go to scream back, but Addie starts to cry.

"Just leave, and go shut that thing up!" he tells me.

"That 'Thing' just happens to be our kid". I say angry.

"The kid I didn't want.." He Yells loudly.

I open my eyes widely.. "come again?"

"I didn't want the Fucking Kid!" he says.

He goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

I realise he left his phone behind, I take it and go into Addie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's Pov:

After I took Austin's phone, i suddenly had a strong feeling of guilt come upon me. I dont understand why considering Austin is the shady one in this relationship.

I put addie on my chest, and sat in the rocking chair, and unlocked his phone.. Austin is so stupid, his password is "pancakes".. After I unlocked his phone, i began reading his text messages..

**Austin**/Babe(Carissa)

Carissa: Heey Babess3

**Austin: Hey Cutie, i miss you!**

Carissa: Believe me, I miss you more.. & I miss what we were doing.. :(

**Austin: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S ALLY**'S!

Carissa: yeah, i know.. she's a bitch! how could you have sex with her? lol

**Austin: It was an oopsie, i mean we were together for 5 years, but shes fucking annoying like addison.. i really** **don't want this kid..**

Carissa: I have nothing to do with that.. lol... oh and did you buy the stuff?

**Austin: Yup, so no babies for you! ;)**

Carissa: Sweet! and i am on the pill soo no babiesss:)

**Austin: haha. ill see you tommarrow, im gonna take a shower, bye i love you3 :)**

Carrissa: I love you moreeee!:))

I am disgusted... He's cheating on me, and now i have the right to be pissed off...

I put Addie back in her crib, lock austin's phone and put it back where it was...

Austin's POV:

I get out of the shower, and but boxers and basketball shorts on with no shorts, and leave the bathroom... then i run into ally...

"Hey babe." I say

"Are you Bipolar." is her response.

"Nope" I laugh..

"Oh and asswipe, who is carissa?" she asks

oh shit..

"One of your friends? I don't know.." I reply nervously.

"Your a fucking liar.. I read your texts, and i am not even sorry." She says in a jerky tone..

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO ON MY PHONE , BITCH?" i scream

"Oh guilty conscience Much? Ally laughs and leaves the room.

Fuck... I'm screwed..


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's Pov:

it' s the next morning, i'm still in the dog house with Ally.. I mean I do understand 'i'm at fault, but she kind of trapped me in this so called 'Relationship' by having Allison or Addison, whatever that kid's name is..

"Hey Ally" I say with a smile, Fake actually, as she's walking downstairs.

"Hey Austin! Get out of my face." She says with a happy additute and smile.

"Someones on their period.".. I laugh.

"Not really, if i was on my period, you'd be burning in Ally's version of hell, you dickhead.. And, as for your comments, don't say i'm on my period, or i will hurt you.." She answered.

"Stop being a poopyhead Babe." I added.

"Why don't you go spend time with your kid, and leave me alone". She Recommended, going upstairs.

"Okay." I follow her.

"um, her room is that way." she pointed to the direction of her room.

I slowly walk to the kid's room.

"Austin Come Here!" she shouts.

Yes no baby yet.

"What" I ask.

She smacks me across the face, and kicks me in the balls.

I whimper in pain, and go down to the floor.

"Fuck you Austin, your not getting away with it this easy."

Ally's Pov:

After doing that to Austin, i felt a little better, but i'm still fucking pissed, and hurt.

I Get dressed, Pack a bag of clothes for myself and addie, i put addison in her pink Carseat carrier, Grab my purse, our bags and go to my car.

I put the bags in the trunk and then the baby in the backseat, then i get in and drive to Trish's.

Austin's Pov:

I'm in excrusiating pain.. damn, she kicked me hard..

i don't know where she went, so im going to go to Carissa's.

**Austin**/Carissa.

**Austin; Clear your schedule, im on my way;)**

Carissa: K babe, see you in a few.

I Grab my phone, keys, wallets, and thingys, and go to Carissa's, hopefully Ally wont find out about this trip to Carissa's..


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER.

So I don't know if you guys like this story so much.

So I'm not sure if I want to continue this story..

If I should let me know ASAP so that I can continue the next chapter!

Xoxo jillian


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A&A**

**I JUST OWN THE STORYLINE ;)**

* * *

Carissa's Pov:

I love having Austin over for some fun, but Ally Ruins everything!

I hear a knock at the door.

"AUSTY!" I scream.

"Hey rissa! "He replies and kisses me.

"I missed you so much!" I say In between the kisses.

"Yeah same" Austin says and breaks Apart the kiss.

"So what have you been up to? I ask.

"Nothing at all, working, Boring shit. He replies.

"That's nice. I guess.. So how's Ally? I question.

"Ally? You want to know about Ally? He laughs.

"Yeah. I do .. "I say.

"Oh she's mad at me at the moment." He informs me.

"Oh that's unfortunate." I wink at him.

"Yeah..." He says.. Not noticing me.

"let's go Austy!" I tug his hand.

"Where?" He asks.

"My room. Duh, we go there every time you come over, it's like a tradition." I giggle.

"Let's go!" He says enthusiastically.

(YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO. I AM NOT WRITING IT LOL!)

Austin's Pov: 

I pull up my pants and stand up.

"That was fun Babe!" Carissa says!

"Yup.." I reply.

"Austy what's wrong?" She Asks me?

"I may or may not want to be with ally.." I say as I get up and leave.

* * *

A/N:

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**I KNOW THIS IS THE CRAPPIEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Review and favorite! :D**

Xoxo jillian


End file.
